


Together in Isolation

by PK_Cyanic



Series: DnD Character Backstories [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_Cyanic/pseuds/PK_Cyanic
Summary: Koralana is a kalashtar determined to save her other half and develop as a person to do so. This is the story of how she came to learn her true identity, and the knowledge she gained along the way.
Series: DnD Character Backstories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009077





	Together in Isolation

Kora had never thought much about the existence of something else within her thoughts and in her dreams. She assumed that it was something that everyone around her was accustomed to, and as such never made much of it. That’s why, when she made an offhand comment about a being called Lana that exists in her mind, she was not expecting her mother to stare at her with confusion. Within the hour, Kora found herself the center of attention of her town in the Republic of Crecol, with the elders discussing amongst themselves what she was referring to. 

As their concerns grew, so did hers. 

Was something like Lana an experience only she had? What exactly was Lana, and why did she only occupy her mind? To keep her away from the others in a desperate attempt to control the unknown, Kora was isolated from the rest of the villagers in a cabin on the outskirts. Her only interaction was limited to her mother, who seldom talked to her when she brought her meals. 

Kora spent several years within the cabin walls, and in this time grew closer to her Quori. She began to learn of her true identity, or as best she could make of it; she was a kalashtar, a being whose mind was intertwined with a Quori. The others had come to this conclusion, she thought, which was why they isolated her due to her not being a human. Through her dreams she was able to connect with the otherworldly spirit and learn of its true nature, as well as the presence of a threat that loomed over her. 

As the years passed, her determination to help Lana and her species grew stronger. Once she felt like she understood the situation and needed to act, she escaped from the cabin, turning into a small ant and crawling underneath the door before fleeing. Coming to terms with her newly discovered self, she renamed herself to Koralana, incorporating the name of the Quori she developed a sisterly bond with. She travelled to Ignell, the home of the Tower of Purgatory, in the hopes that she may learn how to fulfill what she believes is her destiny.


End file.
